1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to eyeglasses and in particular to an improvement in the structure of eyeglasses which are easily assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional eyeglasses are too heavy for the user to feel comfortable in wearing them, and so it has been long been hoped to have lightweight eyeglasses to obviate this drawback. Hence, titanium and titanium alloys are used to decrease the weight of eyeglasses. As shown in FIG. 1, the eyeglasses 1 made of titanium or titanium alloy generally comprise two rims 11, a bridge 12, two hinges 13 and two nose pads 14 which are joined together by welding. However, it is difficult to weld titanium parts together thus often causing failure in joining the titanium parts and therefore increasing the cost.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improvement in the structure of eyeglasses which can obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.